Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are generally directed to techniques for processing reconstructed three-dimensional (3D) image data. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein provide approaches for integrating the reconstructed 3D image data with other 3D models.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are used to capture images that can be manipulated using specialized computer software and hardware. For example, computer graphics applications are able to create sophisticated 3D models from camera images. And such 3D models are used extensively by the animation, movie and the video game industries. These industries frequently create recognizable brands around characters, stories, or elements of a given media property—e.g., a character from a movie or video game or fictional universe.
Brand merchandising generally refers to selling products associated with these types of brands, characters, or fictional universes. For example, dolls, toys, or other merchandise may be licensed by the owner of the rights in a given media property, such as action figures of characters from a movie or animated feature. While such products may include the actual characters from a movie, other brand merchandising may associate the name of a character, movie, etc., with a given product. Similarly, some branded or themed merchandising may simply emulate the look and feel of a given media property, without incorporating characters or elements of that media property directly.
In contrast to brand merchandising, product personalization involves creating distinct or unique products for different customers. For example, product personalization may involve something as simple as adding a person's first name to a coffee mug. More sophisticated personalization plans involve incorporating unique characteristics of a given person into products sold to that person. Computer graphics are widely used to create personalized products or merchandise, e.g., a variety of websites allow users to upload a set of photographs to include in a custom-produced book or calendar. Such techniques are often used in conjunction with brand merchandising to market theme-based products to individuals that include some element of personalization and a variety of products which integrate both digital images with branded or themed elements have been marketed to consumers.
While product personalization can help drive product sales, at the same time, personalization can become prohibitively expensive. That is, in many cases the cost of creating distinct products for each customer can exceed the value that can be derived from the custom products.